


Staying Quiet

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Eating out, Eating someone out, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gotta Keep Quiet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: While everyone else may be doing what they like, Beau finds herself doing what she likes so very much in a small closet alone with Yasha.  Namely being eaten out and fingered until she is cumming.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 189





	Staying Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> It was suggested to me by [beauthecockyvirgin](https://beauthecockyvirgin.tumblr.com/) to write something based on their post [here](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/post/185690910897/beauthecockyvirgin-yasha-fingering-fisting-or), and honestly I really couldn't deny them writing that. I needed to write out some steamy femslash for February, and I thought it was super hot with this idea. Didn't write as much as I usually do, but only because I want to also get around to writing something else too. So, here is something short and spicy for you all~
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me so happy~

She was going to fall off the crates and onto the ground.

Someone was going to hear her, either because of her moans or the falling.

She was going to pass out with the screaming she was doing. Not like she could stop herself anyway.

Beau didn't know which would happen first but felt like at least one of them was going to happen. Maybe all three, if she felt so lucky to think that. But at least one of them definitely would happen, because she knew that being so unlucky was something that happened all too much sometimes. It shouldn't be possible that they were getting away with this, not so close to the group and in just a small _fucking_ closet.

Well, fucking in a small closet.

Beau sat perked atop some crates; her hips pulled forward to the edge with her knees nearly pressed to her chest while Yasha was between her opened legs. There was a beauty there, to see that woman’s face (and breaths for that matter) so close to her exposed crotch. The barbarian had wasted no time pulling her away from the group and lifting Beau up onto the ledge with a simple command. Of course, she had also said it while nearly ripping down the monk's pants, which gave Beau another hit with arousal to the gut.

"Quiet, Beau." That soft voice was another arousing hit to Beau that she quaked when she heard it. The anticipation almost did her in as Yasha leaned in closer, blowing hot breaths against her folds before dipping her tongue between them. 

Then Yasha wasted no more time as she began to lavish with her tongue ever inch she could.

With a hand over his mouth, her chest heaved out huffs of air, trying to greedily take in those precious inhales in moans she was denying herself. The voices just outside of the small closet were so loud in Beau's ears, along with the rush of blood as it felt that Yasha was devouring her from the inside out.

A particularly skilled flick of her fingers against Beau's clit and a hard suck sent stars across Beau's vision for a moment and a louder keen behind her hand. 

She was going to come. She was going to come and never stop with how good the other woman was making her feel right now. Especially when Yasha didn't stop, teasing her further and licking deep inside of her like she was drinking all of the wetness that was dripping from Beau. The back of Beau’s head softly thumped against the wall behind her and rested there as her legs and core throbbed with the tension winding up tightly.

Just as a finger teased the wet, warm, and painfully empty entrance, Beau glanced down to see Yasha smirking up at her with a chin glistening wet. The monk’s next immediate reaction was when her foot shot off the crate just as she heard someone outside wondering _where they were at_.

Yasha merely turned her head to glance to the shut door and turned back, a deeply amused gleam in her eyes and a sharper smirk on her lips. That smirk elicited another bout of muffled moans from Beau. After resting the leg over her shoulder and pulling Beau's hips even closer to her, Yasha continued to fuck her now with two fingers thrusting with ease inside of her wetness. They pumped in and out of Beau without stop, dragging against her inner walls and pushing as far as they could go.

Beau's legs shook with how tense they were, though the rest of her shook by how good if felt with Yasha fingering her open without stopping. After the third finger inside of her, moving without pause, and the thumb rubbing against her clit, Beau felt her body finally give in to the climax. A muffled shout came from behind her hand, along with the way her whole body shaking as she rode out her orgasm with Yasha not stopping from fucking her. The barbarian was relentless, even while Beau's oversensitive body arched and withered in Yasha's grasp.

Beau thought it couldn't get any better than this, moaning still without abandon as she felt those fingers still moving inside of her and tongue against her clit.

She thought that, right until there was a knock at the door to the closet and a voice asking if either of them was inside.

That's when Beau's eyes widened and a new feeling hit her like a sucker punch.

She could only count on one hand how many times she had managed to squirt.

This definitely hadn't been one of the times she thought it was possible, not with one of their friends looking for them. She should have been more embarrassed by squirting right then and there. Beau actually felt some of that mortification, wanting to not admit that nearly being caught caused it.

But it was definitely one of the hottest times, since she had managed to squirt on Yasha's face so close to her cunt. Plus the thrill of nearly being caught, since whoever had knocked on the door walked away. The wetness on Yasha’s face dripped down from her bangs and cheeks, dripping into the mess that was staining her chin and throat. It looked so fucking hot to Beau, though everything right now looked and felt so fucking hot right now.

"We're not done yet," Yasha whispered out with a curl of a smirk, making Beau let out a confused sound from behind her hand. But that confused sound turned into a surprised yelp and moan as she was pulled off the crate and bent over it for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
